When Light Meets Dark
by mewmewgodess
Summary: This is what happens when Hinata and Sasuke meet during their time in the academy. SasuHina. One-shot.


**When Light Meets Dark**

Hinata is the kind, sweet, caring girl whom everyone treats like a fragile doll. Hinata is as pure as light.

Sasuke is the mean, cold-hearted, self-centered boy whom most girls swoon over and most boys envy. Sasuke is as hollow as dark.

What happens when they meet? Let's see shall we.

_At the academy (Sasuke's POV)_

Everyone was waiting for the school lunch bell to ring patiently, well, almost everyone. -Naruto-.

_Dring!_

I got out of the room quickly, trying to avoid the dreaded fangirls.

And I succeded. Until I got outside that is.

"Sasuke-kun! Sit here!" Were the voices of many of my fangirls.

All I wanted was to find a quiet bench so I could read my book. It took me about ten minutes before I was able to escape.

I finally found a quiet bench, but it already had someone sitting on one side of it. It was a girl with short indigo hair wearing a brown jacket and black had her face hiddin behind the book she was reading so I couldnt tell what her face looked like, but I was sure I recognized her.

The book she was reading was the same as mine. Her name was at the tip of my tongue. It was..Hyuuga...H...something.

I sure hope she's not a fangirl, well I dont remember her being one...

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her, deciding to at least be polite.

She looked up from her book, and I saw her beautiful lavender eyes.

_(Hinata's POV)_

I looked up from my book to see none other than the number one student...Uchiha Sasuke..

"O-of c-course n-not."

"Alright...What's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, and you're Uchiha Sasuke r-right?"

"Yes, I am" And then he sat down next to me. A little bit too close, but I'm not going to move. It might offend him.

"Good book?" He asked with that famous smirk of his.

I looked down at my book and read the title in my head. It read '_Hyuuga-Uchiha liaisons'_.

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

She's kind of cute when she blushes...what the?...

"Now why does that interest you?" I said, still smirking.

"Umm...w-well...y-you have th-the same b-book Uchiha-san."

"Yes, I do. It would be an interesting mix."

"M-maybe." She looked down at her book, "It says here that there has never been a Hyuuga-Uchiha ch-child."

Really? Interesting. But instead I said, "So people don't know what would happen?" Why do I care?

"N-no they have no clue, w-well s-some people think i-it could creat the s-strongest K-Kekkai Genkai e-ever."

"Tha-"

_Dring!_

"We should get going."

I stood up and extended my hand to help her up. She took it, blushing very red.

_(Hinata's POV)_

That was a nice conversation. I thought he was mean by the way he treats Naruto.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

We started walking.

"You don't need to be so formal."

"H-hai, Sasuke-k-kun."

We walked all the way to school side-by-side. It felt weird, especially all the glares I was getting from the other girls.

What she hadn't noticed was that the only reason for them not advancing was that Sasuke was glaring back at them.

Why is Sasuke-kun being so...nice?

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Why am I being so...nice? Why? It makes no sense...and why do I care that those girls glare at her. It's not like I like her...right?

We got into the class. I sat in my usual seat.

"Hinata-san, do you mind sitting next to me?"

She was walking up the stairs, stopped, and turned around. She smiled that smile of her's and said. "No, not at all."

She walked back down and sat down next to me.

"Umm...why?"

I looked at her and saw her fiddling with her fingers like she seems to do a lot when she's nervous.

"Fangirls." Was the simple word that came out of my lips. She seemed to understand so I went back to staring at nothing.

_(Hinata's POV)_

I understood what he meant, but why me? Sure I don't stalk him, but they're all better than me, they're prettier and better kunoichi. I think I'm thinking too much about this.

Two minutes spent in silence before the classroom started filling in.

_(Author's POV -That's me(Duh.))_

Sakura and Ino were doing their usual race again and, like always, it was a tie.

"I was first forehead-girl!"

"No way Ino-pig!"

They argued a bit until Ino left and went to sit in her usual seat next to Shikamaru, seeing as there was already someone next to Sasuke, but Sakura wasn't so easily defeated. She walked slowly and softly over to Hinata.

_(Hinata's POV)_

I watched the little arguement between Sakura and Ino. I was amazed at how they were best friends yet they fought like enemies.

Sakura was slowly walking over to where me and Sasuke were. She arrived and said in a fake sweet tone, "Hinata-chan, do you mind if I sit there?" She added her usual fake smile for effect.

I told her, "Not at all" And started standing up when a hand gripped my wrist. I turned around to see who was the one that stopped me and it was Sasuke.

I looked into his onyx eyes. He had many emotions hidden in his eyes mostly sadness, and I also saw some pleadingness there.

And so I was about to sit back down when-

_Bam!_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Naruto being the idiot he is was, wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone except Sakura. I saw him enter the class running. He ran right in front of Sakura and accidentally bumped into poor Hinata who didn't see him and so she fell...Unfortunately right on top of me.

Knocking us both to the floor. And Hinata ended up landing right on top of me and with our luck ended up landing lips together.

_(Hinata's POV)_

When we landed, I heard many gasps and a couple of whistling noises.

I can't believe my first kiss was taken by the Uchiha Sasuke.

I jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said nervously.

He stood up and said, "It's not your fault. It's the idiot's." He glared at Naruto, who was already beaten to a pulp.

"Class settle down!" Iruka said, entering the room.

So that's what happens when light meets dark.

They ended married with two Hyuuga-Uchiha children. All because of one kiss.

So when light meets dark you get a fairytale ending and some people think this is kinda odd, but it's true...Light and dark can't live without one another.


End file.
